


How Did We Get Here?

by MercurialMind



Series: Your Wish Is My Command (Tumblr Prompts) [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Old Ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Prompt from thewindysideofcare:"How did we get here?" for Cassandra Pentaghast/Josephine Montilyet





	How Did We Get Here?

She looks at her reflection in the mirror and slowly, passes her fingers through hair that is almost completely grey now. The braids come loose and fall over her shoulders bent by time. Josephine barely remembers now how she used to look like when she was young, or at the time they met each other.

“You are beautiful”, she hears a familiar voice coming from the bed, under the covers, and it makes her smile.

She stands up and let’s her robe fall onto the chair.

“Come to bed”, she hears Cassandra’s sleepy voice again. “It’s cold here without you.”

“I’m coming”, Josephine says and takes another blanket. She covers Cassandra with it, before climbing under the covers.

The evening is warm and the blankets are thick, but nowadays, Cassandra is always cold. All those times spent camping and battling in freezing temperatures have taken their toll on her body.

She sees a frown appear on Cassandra’s face when she changes her position in the bed. Old wounds have made her stiff, and some still sting at times, but she never complains.

They lie in bed, shoulder to shoulder, and Josephine stares at the ceiling that is dark in the candle lit room.

“How did we get here?” She says.

“To bed?” Cassandra asks half-asleep.

Josephine smiles. Cassandra has always been so very practical. “I mean _this_... _us,_  after everything.”

They are both silent. The warm wind of Antiva moves the thin curtains and comes to play with their hair. Crickets are singing in the long grass right under their window.

Cassandra’s arm wraps gently over her waist and squeezes a little. “I love you”, she says.

For a moment, Josephine closes her eyes, then lays a hand upon hers. “I love you too”, she whispers.

When she turns to look at Cassandra, the old warrior is already fast asleep. Slight snoring sounds escape her parted lips.

She knows Cassandra is a decade older than herself, and she has gradually come to realize they are slowly and steadily running out of time. She looks at the wrinkles and the old scars across her lover’s face, and the little smile she has while sleeping. For her, Cassandra has always been, and still is, the most beautiful.

When she gently brushes away a grey stray hair from Cassandra’s forehead, and she sighs in her sleep, Josephine sends a prayer to the Maker, so they would have more years ahead of them. More time they could share with each other.

They have both lived a full life.

_But there is not an amount of time in the world that will ever be enough._


End file.
